Sessions 3-5
Session 3 * Party received their reward from the king of Apetrius * Party proceeded to book passage on a boat upriver * However, before arriving at the boat they attempted to arise a slave revolt * Failing miserably, they proceeded to run for the boat * While running for the boat, Thregmald "released" a noxious gas, covering the entire town in poisonous fumes * Draakan Vakaas then cast fireball into the town, covering it in a firestorm that killed all who currently were in the town * Thregmald was killed via gaseous form on the boat, and was brought back alive as an undead * Proceeding upriver to Eryphensna, they arrived to find posters of the party plastered everywhere, wanted for genocide * Escaping an angry crowd, they sought refuge with the priesthood * The priest offered to cure Thregmald and clear their name, but only if they murder the king of Latinkon * The party then set off for Bauris Session 4 * The party traveled to Bauris, but were ambushed in the forest along the way * After slaying many orcs, the party laid down to rest Session 5 * Some members of the party caught dysentery from sleeping next to dead bodies * They proceeded uneventfully to Bauris * Upon arrival, Dandelion, Thognar, and Tempest set off for the apothecary, meanwhile Mat headed for the marketplace * Dandelion walked in on a mugging, and after flip-flopping on what to do eventually helped the man by mocking his assailants to tears * He discovered from the now sobbing man that he was a member of the Black Kraken gang, a pirate mafia that had been smuggling goods into the city for cheap and selling them at incredibly high prices * The shopkeep was being targeted because he had been making his own goods and sold them for cheaper than what the Black Kraken affiliated stores were selling for, undercutting their business * Meanwhile, Mat attempted to buy potions from a stall, and when he realized that they were much too expensive he proceeded to murder the vendor and steal all of his goods, escaping in time to go unnoticed *Investigating further, the party, minus Mat, decided to relax in a tavern *There, they asked the bartender a variety of questions, befriending him *Eventually they ran into a mysterious pale elf, who told them more about what he does *As it turns out, he works for the black Kraken gang, and offered them a job because of tempest's smooth talking *They were tasked with burning ships in the harbor and killing the mayor, for a variety of reasons *They rallied the townsfolk into an angry mob, playing off local tensions *After burning the harbor and ships, they proceeded to shadow the mayor through a local festival *they applied a slow working poison, which killed the mayor a day later *They were offered a choice between gold and a trip on a boat for completing the job, and chose the boat *The Black Kraken gang then proceeded to dominate the city.